Scars That Bind
by ashangel101010
Summary: Kurt is sixteen years old and he gets recruited to train as a X-Man, and falls for the wrong kind of men. This is set after season one of X-Men:The Animated Series. This Kurt is the X-Men Evolution one and so are some other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Scars That Bind Prologue

Suggested Themes:

Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) – Learn to Be Lonely by Minnie Driver, Slow Me Down by Emmy Rossum

Remy LeBeau (Gambit) – You Spin Me Round Like a Record by Dead or Alive, Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses

Main Theme- Meet Me on the Equinox by Death Cab For Cutie, Re_ Birthday by Len Kagamine

My name is Kurt Wagner; I have lived a life of betrayal and scars, mostly scars. I was adopted, not officially, by Margali Szardos. She already had two children, Jimaine and Stefan, Jimaine was six while Stefan was seven when I was a new addition to their family. She told me that my birth mother was a murder who was running away from the police; she threw me down a waterfall hoping that she'll be able to evade the police, they shot her to death and Margali founded me. I was five years old when I became the star acrobat of the circus and that was also the day that my brother Stefan forced me to promise to kill him if he ever went mad. It was also that year that Margali started training in martial-arts and hand-to-hand combat, but Jimaine secretly taught me how to do ballet and I loved it. Stefan also began teaching me how to fence and by the age of seven I mastered the art of fencing. I was five years old when I was sent to an All-Boy Catholic School, Margali gave me a potion that made my hands and feet normal like humans. She used spells to make me appear normal to human eyes that way I can go to school.

School was a whole other matter, I made excellent grades and was even offered to move up a grade but I refused because I wanted to enjoy my childhood. I was in the French Club, Fencing Club, Gymnastics, Track and Field, and Band. I enjoyed Band the most; I played the cello, and secretly joined the Ballet Club. The one thing I hated about school was when priests and fellow classmates preach that Demons are evil and wicked, that irked me but I got accustomed to it. I refused to make friend and I hate when people try to get to understand me, which ironically was the same demon-bashing classmates. I hated playing with the other boys during recess, so I took it upon myself to master the cello and practice my French. I learned languages at an accelerated rate and learned how to speak and write in German, French, and Romanian by the age of ten.

It was about the week after school ended that my life went to Hell literally, I was just twelve years old when I found Stefan murdering a child. It was then that Stefan holds the knife to my jugular and I acted in self-defense, I was able to pin him to the ground with my tail on his throat. He started thrashing and I heard a sickening crack, he stopped thrashing and breathing. I just killed Stefan, it was then that Margali towered over me and hit me across the face. She undo her spell revealing my demonic appearance when the mob saw me they started yelling at me and throwing stones, she let the mob tie me up to the stake.

I begged her to save me and apologized until my voice was hoarse, but she simply glared at me and left me to the mob. Stefan killed all the children in the village, so in retribution they decided to burn me at the stake. I kept telling them that I didn't kill the children and they didn't believe me. They burned me at the stake, but little did they know I could teleport. When I did one of them tried to kill me with a bottle, I killed him and everyone in that small village. I teleported to the outskirts and I couldn't really remembered everything after that. I woke up in a king-sized bed in a majestic room, there is a teenage boy staring at me. I learned his name was David and he addressed wounds, he had a dominating personality named Lucas. When Lucas appeared clothes, hairstyle, and voice would change. Once my wounds were healed Lucas took me to parties and he always danced with me, I didn't mind that because in my Ballet classes I had to dance with plenty of guys. Lucas never let me sleep alone in my bed; he always sneaked in and slept with me, when morning hit I always found David nearly fainting from embarrassment.

They both taught me things and stuff I didn't really know. David taught me how to speak English, ride a bike, and translate Old English (Shakespearean) while Lucas taught me how to hotwire a car, ride a motorcycle, and rob a bank without getting caught. They both did things for me that I thought no one will ever do. David helped me get an American vista and citizenship, while Lucas got me a tattoo. The tattoo is on my right arm it has my arm covered in thorns, black thorns to be precise. It was drawing close to summer's end and I decided that I overstayed my welcome; I told David and Lucas that I will be leaving for America. David gave me a goodbye present it was a watch that will make me look human, he gave me two more in case they break, and money to survive the first few months there. Lucas stole my first kiss and lit me on fire, helping me to conquer my fear of it; I also discovered that I liked kissing him.

I moved to Georgia, mostly because I wanted to see if the fairs are great and I wanted to see what a Southern gentleman was really like. I read "Gone with the Wind" by Margaret Mitchell, before coming to Georgia. I know I'm stereotyping, but I hardly give a damn. I lived in Georgia for nearly four years, in that four years I was still anti-social. I worked for a diner to pay the bills, my boss found out my abilities and she accepted them. In fact she's a mutant too, her name is Karma. She taught me how to forge signatures and the art of seduction, which really helped when it come to signing papers for school. That was how my life was for the past three years, until I made a grave mistake.

It was two weeks before school began and I was waiting for Karma to close the diner for the night and drive me home, I can teleport but it's more adventurous by car. A man approached me; he had red pupils while the rest of his eyes are black. He had ginger hair and a Cajun accent that added to his charm, I knew he was older than me but I couldn't mind being attracted by him. It was night time and I can actually see his eyes glowing in the dark, mines do the same thing. He asked me one question that seems so innocent at the time and I was an idiot to say yes to it.

It was a dark and rainy night; only a pair of gold and red eyes can be seen glowing in the dark, the gold eyes belong to Kurt Wagner while the red eyes belong to none other than Gambit. Gambit, Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine, and Xavier were here to offer Kurt help when it comes to his mutant powers. Gambit volunteered to talk to Kurt, since he has never done this before, but when he got an answer from Kurt he turned and ran away. Kurt's watch wasn't waterproof and started malfunctioning from the rain, revealing his true form to Gambit. A blue-fur, pointed-ears, a spade tail, and golden eyes elfin freak, or that's what Kurt thought. Kurt halted to a stop when he saw Wolverine and Cyclops blocking the way; he felt two telepaths trying to invade his mind. It was then that Kurt teleported again, this time inside a Catholic Church about two miles away from the alley.

The Catholic Church had rows of church benches, with bibles left on top of them. It had dark wooden floorboards and dark colors that seem to blend together; at the marble white podium are two large chalice containers of holy water. The only lights in the Church are candles all over the church; his image inducer is still malfunctioning. Kurt began to formulate a plan with the holy water and his watch.

When the X-Men finally tracked down Kurt's location, Xavier couldn't read his mind so Logan mostly did the tracking. They went inside the Church and they all stepped in water, Jean flew up to the banisters. Kurt threw a handful of holy water into her eyes, temporarily blinding her. He teleported to the ground and hit Cyclops in his gut, he had teleport out of the way to stop Wolverine from pinning him to the ground. This caused Wolverine to knock Cyclops to the ground, he then teleported randomly. He was teleporting almost every second to distract them and disorient them, but it used up more of his energy. It was about thirty minutes later that Kurt teleported to the wettest corner of the Church. He pulls out his malfunctioning watch and held it until the X-Men came to his corner.

"If you come any closer I'll drop the watch and electrocute you all!" Threatened Kurt, his hand with the watch was shaking.

"We mean you no harm; we just came to have a talk with you." Said Xavier, he rolled up to Kurt.

"About what, turning me into the government's latest mutant experiment or are you working with someone else?" Asked Kurt, he still held the watch in his hand.

"We don't work for the government we are the X-Men, we are here to help mutants like you control your gifts." Xavier replied.

"Oh why didn't you say so in the beginning? So does this mean I get to be part of the X-Men?" Asked Kurt, he plays with his tail.

"Yes, but since you are new you cannot go on missions with us yet." Xavier replied.

"I accept and I'll go get my things!" Said Kurt, he teleported to his apartments and packed all of his clothes. He calls his boss asking for his transcripts from school and a job recommendation from her, she rushes to his apartment and hands him his school transcripts. He teleports back to the X-Men, where they have the jet all ready for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Scars That Bind Chapter One

Suggested Themes:

Kurt Wagner- High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup, Mad World (Gary Jules Version)

Main Theme- Song of the Pitch Black Forest by Hatsune Miku, Dark Woods Circus by Vocaloids

Kurt was briefly informed that there will be other people his age attending the school that has powers. Jean also told him that he'll be enrolling at "Bayville High" along with the other students, but they can't use their powers at the school.

"So can I graduate by the end of this year here?" Asked Kurt, he rather gets high school and college done with as quickly as possible.

"Well yes you can, but why are you in such a rush to graduate?" Asked Jean, she had experienced her high school life as the greatest time in her life.

"Let's just say I'm into the whole propaganda about how high school is the best time of your life." Replied Kurt, he was thinking about how other people will react to him.

"So am I the only one who is deformed?" Asked Kurt, he might as well ask if anyone else had physical deformities like him.

"Kurt you're not deform you're just different." Replied Jean, she never really met a mutant who called himself deform with the exception of the Morlocks.

"You're a very sweet woman, but you don't have to lie to me. I heard time and again that I was a deformity or a mistake, and besides I was just curious if there is anyone not human-looking." Said Kurt, his past with the circus helped him to inure to the pain of being teased. The look on Jean's sympathetic face answered his question.

"I'll just take that as a yes." Said Kurt, he sighs and looks out the window and sees the mansion coming into view. Kurt's eyes widen at the sheer size of the mansion and watches the tennis courts opens and the X-Jet landed in an underground platform. Jubilee was waiting for them and Kurt. Kurt pulled cloak's hood over his head and kept his hands in his pockets, while exiting the X-Jet. He walked slower than anyone else and Gambit notice that, he does the same thing Kurt does.

"Gambit wants to know why you walking so slow chere." Asked Gambit, he flashed Kurt a charming smile and Kurt inwardly blushed.

"Well still enjoying the ability to hear, when the rest of the students see me they'll scream and flee." Replied Kurt, he didn't like the thought of being the only "different" mutant.

"Trust me chere we've seen about everything around here, so you don't need to worry about nothing." Said Gambit, he handed Kurt a card.

"The Joker card, what am I supposed to do with this?" Asked Kurt, he gave Gambit a curious look.

"You need to relax chere and keep the card until Gambit tells you." Replied Gambit, he went back to his normal pace and was able to catch up to Rogue. Kurt was nearly tackled by Jubilee.

"Hi my name is Jubilee, so what's yours and why do you have a hood over your face?" Asked Jubilee, she had her signature yellow jacket and pink glasses on.

"My name is Kurt Wagner and this hood is the only thing that will stop you from screaming." Replied Kurt, he balled his fist in stress.

"Oh come on it's not like your horror monster; I promise I won't scream, so please take it off." Said Jubilee, she gave Kurt the "puppy-dog" eyes.

"Fine but don't I say I didn't warn you." Kurt said and he then takes off his hood. It reveals his blue-fur face with his golden eyes and vampire-like canines; he covers his elfin ears for the upcoming scream, but it never happens.

"Told you I wouldn't scream, but the one you should worry about is Kitty." Said Jubilee, she gestures for Kurt to follow her.

"I'll give you the grand tour of the mansion tomorrow, but it looks like the Professor wants to have a talk with you." Said Jubilee, she says goodbye to Kurt and leaves for the TV room. Kurt was escorted to Professor Xavier's office by Rogue, she try to calm Kurt's nerves. Kurt entered Xavier's office and shuts the door behind him.

"Am I already in trouble?" Asked Kurt, he didn't know what else to say.

"No you're not Kurt, but I do need some information from you for school and future records." Xavier replied.

"Oh okay go ahead ask me any questions." Kurt said in a nonchalant manner.

"What is your blood type and do you have any medical problems?" Xavier asked.

"Type A and not to my knowledge." Kurt replied.

"Do you have any parents or guardians?" Xavier asked.

"I did my adoptive Mother told me that my birth Mother was a murderer on the run and she threw me down a waterfall, in hopes to run faster, but she was shot and killed. That was when my adoptive Mother, Margali Szardos, adopted me and raised me in the circus. When I was twelve her son murdered all of the village's children and I accidently killed him, she left me to die at the hands of the mob. I have no way to contact her or the circus, so I basically forge signatures for school." Replied Kurt, he looks down and then looks up in Xavier's eyes.

"Kurt I could help you find her if you wish." Xavier offered.

"No thanks I want nothing to do with her, she left me for dead. I never want to hear from her ever again. Could you drop the subject and continue with the questions?" Kurt asked.

"Alright Kurt I won't bother you anymore. When is your birthday?" Xavier asked.

"October the 10th, 1992. Well actually it's the day Margali found me; I don't even know when my real birthday is." Kurt replied.

"What would you like for your codename to be?" Xavier asked.

"I don't really know. Maybe Nightcrawler, it's my old circus name. Since we're talking about codenames does that mean I get my own suit?" Asked Kurt, he hoped to God that it wasn't yellow.

"Yes Kurt you do it will take a few days before its ready." Xavier replied.

"You know what I can design my own suit and everything else for it, I just need to go to a mall." Kurt said.

"Okay, but there is one condition it has to be appropriate for battle." Xavier said.

"No problem it will be, so do I get to go on missions with you guys yet?" Asked Kurt, he couldn't wait to show them that he can be an asset to the team.

"No since you are new here you'll be assigned a squad to train with until you are fully-trained." Xavier replied.

"Okay so who is on my squad?" Kurt asked.

"You already met one of your squad teammates. Your squad consists of Jubilee, Boom-Boom, Berzerker, and Shadowcat. They will be arriving in the next few days. You will be instructed by the various teachers here in the mornings and afternoons, but in the school year in the afternoons and weekends. " Xavier replied.

"Am I allowed to get a part-time job?" Asked Kurt, he really hoped to it is a yes.

"Yes so long as it doesn't interfere with your schoolwork or training." Xavier replied.

"Thank you so much for everything, but can I use your phone for one second?" Asked Kurt, her pulled out a business card with his new employer's number. Xavier hands Kurt the telephone and he calls his employer.

"Club M this is Petra the owner speaking." Answered a woman, she has mix of a Bronx and Denmark accent.

"Hi this is Kurt Wagner; my old boss Karma told me you can give me a job. Am I correct?" Kurt asked.

"Oh so you're the Kurt I've been hearing so much about. Well I need you to work from 5 PM to 9 PM from Monday to Friday. Is that okay with you?" Asked Petra, she slurred a bit.

"Yeah I can work that long. So Club M is for mutants?" Asked Kurt, he can hear clicking of beers in the background.

"Yeah that should be dead obvious and don't worry about your image inducer nearly all of my customers are mutants like you." Replied Petra, she could be heard taking a sip from a bottle.

"Thank you and good night." Said Kurt, she also said goodnight back to Kurt and hung up. Kurt was then escorted to his room by an energetic Jubilee; she talked non-stop to him for ten minutes. Kurt's ears were finally given a rest when she said goodnight and he teleported in his room.

His room was a buttermilk cream color with a white ceilings and chestnut brown floorboards, there is a ceiling fan that matched the floorboards. There is only one white-paned window with flowing white curtains that show a mere sketch of the dark night. There is one canopy bed of the same wood of the floorboards, it has a yellow blanket with patchwork quilts and roses embroider in it. At the far right of the door is a dresser vanity where Kurt put his very few articles of clothing, there is a chair right under the vanity.

At the east wall is a door that leads the person to the bathroom, and at the east wall is a wooden desk with a desk lamp. Right next to the desk is a bookshelf with only three books to its name, but Kurt added about eight books to the shelf that can hold nearly fifty. Kurt put a picture frame of Jimaine and Stefan, but Margali's face was ripped from it. He took the desk light off and replaced with a silver candlestick holder than can hold three and he put his backpack at the back of the vanity chair. This room seems more suitable for a girl's taste and that suits Kurt just fine. He takes off his shoes and fell fast asleep on top of the bed, curled into a little ball with a tail.


	3. Chapter 3

Scars That Bind Chapter Two

Suggested Themes:

Kurt Wagner- It Sucks to be me from Avenue Q, Fireflies by Owl City

Main Theme- Cello Suite No.1 I-Prelude by J.S. Bach, Bring it on by Nick Cave

Kurt heard Jubilee banging at his door about breakfast is ready and he should come downstairs. Kurt groaned and groggily stood up; he walked over to the vanity dresser and changes his clothes. Kurt only owned three sets of clothing and two pairs of shoes, mostly because his money went to buying food and paying rent. He puts on a dark blue sweater that has a white collar and white cuffs. The pants are black and his shoes are black penny loafers. Kurt then brushed his teeth and combed his hair, before heading downstairs for breakfast. Kurt teleported outside his bedroom door and saw Jubilee in her usual outfit.

"Kurt everyone else ate breakfast, so I'm going to tell you there's not much left." Said Jubilee, it wouldn't be the first time she told someone that.

"What do you mean it's like 7:00 right?" Asked Kurt, he had not clock or watch in his room so he didn't really know what time it is.

"It's like 9:30 now, everyone wakes up like at 7:15 to even get a glass of milk." Replied Jubilee, she sees Kurt in outfit that look like it was meant to be for the winter.

"Is it cold outside to you?" Asked Jubilee, she knew it was warm outside.

"No this is all the clothes I own." Replied Kurt, he smell something wonderful in the air and his stomach growled.

"Wow that smells so delicious!" Exclaimed Jubilee, she was teleported downstairs with Kurt.

"Last one there is a rotten apple!" Said Kurt, he basically sprinted there and leaving Jubilee in his dust. Kurt accidently bumps into someone who is holding a plate of spicy chicken biscuits, he catches the plate with his tail.

"Wow nice catch!" Complimented the young woman, she had short blonde hair with blue eyes. She had makeup on and various piercings; she is wearing a pink shirt with jeans, and has light brown hiker boots.

"The name's Tabitha aka Boom-Boom, so you must be Kurt." Said Tabitha, she grabs the chicken biscuits plate from Kurt's tail. She hands Kurt one of the chicken biscuits, and he gladly eats it.

"Thanks for the chicken biscuits, so did you make it?" Asked Kurt, he grabs another chicken biscuits and bites into. He relishes the spiciness and various uses of natural herbs.

"No way, Gambit cooked it for us since he knew we'll be waking up late." Replied Tabitha, she drinks some coca cola along with her chicken biscuit.

"That was nice of him, so where is he?" Asked Kurt, he grabs a cup of orange juice.

"Who knows, he left like ten minutes ago with the rest of the X-Men, even Jubilee left. It looks like it's just going to be you and me." Replied Tabitha, she offers Kurt a glass of coca-cola but he kindly refuses.

"So do you know any good clothing store?" Asked Kurt, he takes another sip from his glass of orange juice.

"Finally you're speaking my language, follow me we'll just borrow one of the many cars." Replied Tabitha, she runs down the hallway and Kurt follows her. Tabitha opens a door leading to the underground warehouse and escape routes of the mansion. They both go downstairs to the vehicle storage area. Tabitha picks a red mustang convertible that use to belong to Scott in his younger days, she and Kurt got in the car. Tabitha used the remote from the car to open the slope that leads to the outside world.

Kurt was sure that they'll get pulled over for going nearly 100 MPH in a 63 MPH zone, or that they'll die. Amazingly enough they didn't die or get pulled over; instead they arrived safely at Bayville Mall. Kurt had to run to keep up with Tabitha, at the same time trying to not bump into people. Tabitha skid to a halt when she reached the store, "Bloodstone" it was best known for being horror and Gothic store, but it secretly is also a clothing store.

Elsa Bloodstone is the one who owns the store; she is about 23 years old and is one of the most skilled monster hunters in the world. She has bleach-blonde hair that is in braids and bright blue eyes; she is wearing a white-top midriff with black leather pants and matching boots. She has her own blog that is a monster dictionary, she only hunt monsters that cause trouble for humans. She has superhuman strength, an accelerated healing factor, immunity to vampire bites, and is an excellent fighter. Her store sells monster theme materials, comics, and weapons.

"Hey Tabitha so you're here to get a wardrobe for the half demon?" Asked Elsa, she is currently shining a silver crossbow.

"Never could get anything by you. You remember that favor you owed me, well now you can repay it." Replied Tabitha, she chewed in some bubble gum.

"Well I think I should give the kid more, but we'll discuss that later. Follow me children to the backroom of leather and silk wonders." Said Elsa, she leads them to a door and opens it reveling a spiral staircase leading to the room. They descended and when they got to the bottom the lights turned on, it revealed an emporium of clothes, weapons, and accessories.

The girls decided to get four outfits for every season, one for home, another for school, another for sleep, and the last one for training. They started with the spring wardrobe; it mostly consisted of light clothing. The one for home is one that resembles L's out from "Death Note" except it had black slippers; they decided not to add accessories to that one. The school outfit is a long-sleeved button up shirt with a black trench coat that nearly touched the ground, his pants are black and so are the penny loafers. His pajamas are long black silk pants and shirt; there are no shoes for this outfit though. His training outfit is a tight black shirt with a blue X on his right breast with tight black pants; he has black leather ankle boots and matching leather gloves.

His summer wardrobe was possibly the hardest thing to come up with, mostly because of the lack of clothing in that area. His home outfit also doubled as going to the beach, he had a white button up shirt with white cargo pants and sandals. Since there was no school when the end of May hit, they didn't worry about it. His sleeping outfit is black shorts that cover his thighs and transparent black silk robe; there are no shoes to it. His training outfit is a black leather sleeveless vest with blue lining; the pants are black leather with matching black leather high-heel boots. He has black fingerless gloves with blue lining; there is a blue X in a black circle on his right breast.

The fall wardrobe was by far Kurt's favorite, mostly because of the interesting style. His home outfit is a tight dark blue sleeveless shirt with black leather pants; they decided to use the boots and gloves from the summer training outfit. His school outfit is like Misato's outfit from "Neon Genesis Evangelion" but his jacket is a dark blue and he has black leather pants that bell at the bottom, he also has black fingerless gloves and a dark blue beret with a black "X" symbol on it. They decided to use black high-heel boots that are so tight they feel like a second skin. His pajamas are baggy black silk pants and shirt. His training outfit was the summer training outfit.

The winter wardrobe was slightly different than the fall one. His home outfit is a long-sleeved black shirt with black horizontal sheen lines through it, while he has black jeans and matching high-tops. His school outfit is a dark blue leather jacket with a black top underneath it; his pants are the same ones from the fall school outfit and the boots too, but it has black gloves. His pajamas were the same as the spring pajamas. His training outfit was like his summer training outfit, but with sleeves and low-heel boots.

"So do the clothes do anything special?" Asked Kurt, he put on his fall home clothes on.

"Well in each boot is a hidden knife, which will activate if you tap three times at a certain angle. Your gloves have little claws at the fingertips to activate it all you need to do is pull the glove very tightly. The fingerless gloves have a knife hidden in the palm; all you have to do is use your middle and wedding fingers to tap it." Replied Elsa, she took a sip of water before continuing.

"The Xs on your suits can help you communicate to others of your choosing, but they have to have some sort of communication device. They also can be taken off and turn into shurikens, they make really good lock picks. The training outfits adapt with the environments and can help regulate your body. Best part is that all the clothes grow as you grow. You know in case you have a sudden growth spurt." Said Elsa, she panted after saying it so fast.

"I knew I would find you here Kurt." A woman said. She had long blond hair and big sapphire eyes with red luscious lip that might be bigger than Angelina Jolie's. She was wearing a green sweater dress with white arm-length gloves and white knee-high boots.

"Who are you?" He asked. Her voice sound vaguely familiar to him.

"It's me your boss Petra owner of Club M. Does that ring any bells?" Asked Petra, she was carrying Cello case.

"Yeah sorry I didn't recognize you it's just I had no idea what you look like. So is that Cello case mine?" Asked Kurt, he pointed at the cello case.

"Yeah I just came by to deliver it; by the way you start work next week." Replied Petra, she left the cello case on the ground and left.

"Since when do you play the cello?" Tabitha asked.

"Since I was five and besides I'm really good at it. I want to go home now." Kurt replied.

"Thank you for the free clothes, hopefully I'll repay you the favor." Kurt said to Elsa. He and Tabitha left the store and went home; luckily they weren't pulled over by the cops on the way. Tabitha left to go to a party, while Kurt just headed upstairs and tuned his cello. When he was finally satisfied with it he started to play the Prelude from Bach's Cello Suite No.5 he remembered that Karma used to listen to this in one of her favorite animes called Blood+

He played the song four times before changing to a different one. This time he played Bach's Cello Suite No.1 I-Prelude it reminded him of the beauty of the outside world, but just maybe those rare happy memories he made with his family. Except the fact his family was gone forever, never to return to him because of what he did that night. He just continue to play to get away from the world and its cruelties, he lost track of time. He just continue to play until he heard noise outside his door, he immediately stopped playing his cello and put it away. He opens it and Jubilee, Tabitha, and Bobby comes tumbling down. He hears the doorbell ring and teleports to the door, beating Hank to it.

"I'll answer it!" Kurt said cheerfully. He opens the door to find a young woman there; she had brown hair and blue eyes. She looked like a typical valley girl, but screams loud enough to break a few mirrors.

"It's like a MONSTER!" Kitty screamed. It made everyone see what happened, she phase through Kurt and hid in the safety of the crowd. Kurt teleported to his room and slam the door shut, he didn't come down for dinner at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Scars That Bind Chapter Three

Suggested Themes:

Kurt- Everybody's Fool by Evanescence, Dark Woods Circus by Vocaloids

Main Theme- TNT by ACDC, Mad World (Gary Jules Version)

Kurt hated being called a monster, especially from women. It felt like a typical stereotype to him, it wasn't like all demons are monsters. Humans are the real monsters, but everyone is a monster in their own way. Kurt usually went to a beach and throw stones into the water to release his anger at the world, but a hot bath would have sufficed. He loved the smell of coconut shampoo and lavender soap; it was a good relaxant for his stressful day. No not a stressful day, but bitter disappointment of tolerance from one of his fellow mutants. But he couldn't really blame her, who wouldn't scream at a blue demon?

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he pulls the bath plug and dried his hair, he decided to put on back his fall home clothes. He dried his hair with the towel making it a little less wet and combed it to make it fairly neat. The knocking persisted and he opens the door to find Gambit with two bowls on top of a pot in his right hand and the other had a plate of grilled lobster tails with hot butter. Kurt checked the clock and it read "8:30 PM" his stomach rumbled at the delicious looking food.

"Aren't ya' gonna help Gambit out?" He asked with his heavy Cajun accent. He grabbed the two bowls and plate of lobster; he also helped Gambit set the pot on top of his desk. Gambit used a ladle to pour the two bowls with shrimp gumbo, he handed Kurt a bowl and used his bed as a table. The pot remained on the desk, while the plate of lobster tails and hot butter remained on top of the bed. Gambit handed Kurt a spoon, fork, and napkin. He only had Gambit's spicy chicken biscuit that day; he nearly died from ecstasy it tasted so good. Kurt loved shrimp and anything seafood.

"Is this what everyone had for dinner tonight?" Asked Kurt, he took one of the eight lobster tails from the plate and ripped it out of the hard shell. He dunked it into the hot butter and ate it; it tasted so wonderful to him.

"No me blue chere Jean decided that Gambit's cooking wasn't good enough." He replied.

"She's crazy this is the best food I ever had. I love this gumbo!" Kurt complimented. He got another lobster tail and ripped it again and ate it.

"You better slow down chere for someone so petite like you, you sure can eat." Gambit said.

"I have a high metabolism, so I have to eat more or else I'll die." Kurt replied. He poured himself another bowl of shrimp gumbo and gladly ate it with another lobster tail.

"At least someone appreciates Gambit's cooking." Gambit said.

"So when do I get to meet the principal about my schedule?" Asked Kurt, he dunked his lobster tail in the gumbo and ate it.

"Tomorrow at noon ye' get to meet yer principle." Gambit replied. He helped himself to eat another bowl of shrimp gumbo.

"I have a bad feeling I'm going to screw up the interview." Kurt commented. He was never good with talking to people, especially strangers about his life.

"Why you seem to be talkin' to Gambit just fine." Gambit said. It felt reassuring to Kurt, but he really didn't want to go.

"Well because you haven't called me a monster when you first saw me." Kurt said.

"You're not a monster chere." Gambit said.

"That's not what Kitty thinks and everyone else will think like that if they ever see my true form." Kurt retorted.

"Give petite a chance to explain herself, besides Mon chere if you're a monster so is Gambit." Gambit said and chuckled at Kurt's wide golden eyes.

"No way you're not I mean you look nothing like me! I'm completely demonic with blue fur, spade tail, vampire fangs, elfin ears, and golden eyes! I mean you look so sexy and suave!" Kurt said. He turned a deeper shade of blue at the last sentence.

"Thanks for the compliment Mon chere, but I was known as Le Diable Blanc when I was a kid." Gambit said.

"Funny you're the White Devil, and I'm the Blue Devil. They say the Blue Devil's Father is the Red Devil, so where is the Red Devil?" Kurt asked, he was once told by Margali that his Father was the Red Devil.

"Only he knows that, but who cares and 'night Mon chere." Said Gambit, he gathered all the cooking stuff and went downstairs. Kurt was happy to have a full belly and looked at the clock it read, "10:31 PM" Kurt wasn't really tired it was only about two weeks until school began, he might as well spend his nights do something. He could find nothing to do and just went to asleep, hoping for something exciting.

"So Mr. Wagner where are your parents?" Principal Raven Darkholme asked. She had dark brown hair that was in a low bun; she had brown eyes and wore glasses. She wore a grey almost lavender business suit with light brown pantyhose and black high-heel shoes. It was almost two o' clock when she asked to interview Kurt in private, which Xavier and Jean allowed. She offered Kurt a cup of tea to drink and he gladly accepted it, drinking it all and not knowing that it was laced with a truth-serum.

"Well my birth Mother killed my birth father, Christian Wagner a wealthy baron who suspected his wife's infidelity since he couldn't produce any children, and the village found out a tried to kill her. While she was running she drop me down a waterfall, hoping to run quicker but she was shot to death. I was then raised by Margali Szardos, she already had two kids they are Jimaine and Stefan. She raised me for twelve years and left me for dead by a mob's hands. I don't know where she and Jimaine went." Kurt replied. He seemed more like a puppet forced to tell the truth in his fall school outfit.

"What are your abilities and or skills?" Principal Raven Darkholme asked. She still kept that emotionless façade.

"I'm a teleporter, but I have many other skills. I'm fluent in German, Romanian, French, and English; I'm currently learning Latin. I'm a master of martial arts, hand-to-hand combat, and sword fighting. I can see and blend in the dark, but I can also stick to walls. I'm an excellent acrobat and gymnast. I can play the cello and dance." Kurt replied with no emotion.

"You'll be a fine edition to the Brotherhood once you get some more practice in. Wyngarde alter his memories please." Principal Raven Darkholme said. Wyngarde began altering Kurt's mind and made sure he remembered nothing of this. Kurt leaves and Raven reverts to her true form Mystique. She is wearing a white dress with a little yellow skull at the end of her widow peak with matching boots; she also has red hair and bright yellow eyes.

"Nice doing business with you." Wyngarde said and left as soon as Xavier was off the grounds. Mystique contacts Magneto via phone and informed him about Nightcrawler.

"Looks like your son will be some use to us after he receives the proper training." Magneto said. Mystique smiled at her accomplishment and at finding at least one of her sons will be useful.


End file.
